


A Stolen Ray of Sunshine

by ToriColourBastia (orphan_account)



Series: Half of My Heart: A Collection of Jeanmarco Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ambiguous pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ToriColourBastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean have a special place in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late, I didn't have time to finish it so far due to my parents deciding it's a good idea to lug me around all day instead of letting me write.
> 
> This is for prompt 227: "A Stolen Ray of Sunshine". The masterlist can be found [here](http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/).

We always go back to that place whenever we want to be alone. It was at the beginning we first discovered it, when we’d both strayed away from the path and ended up here together. This little clearing beside the brook is what brought us together. It’s sacred ground.

I first met him there on a whim, after a mission. I heard the water and figured it’d be a good idea to get a drink. And he was there, sitting on a rock, sunshine in his hair and his feet in the water. He looks up at me and smiles at me for a moment before looking back to the brook. I dip my hands into the water and take a long drink of the cool water.

We come back here together every once in a while, for a few brief moments we’d share this clearing together. We’d never planned it, that was just how it happened, him and me and the sunshine, stealing away here when training proved to be too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really interested in who you thought was narrating. I actually didn't really know until about the second paragraph, but still tried to keep it ambiguous.


End file.
